


ISEAYOU - SMUT SCENE PART 4

by selucent



Series: ISEAYOU [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selucent/pseuds/selucent
Series: ISEAYOU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881469
Kudos: 12





	ISEAYOU - SMUT SCENE PART 4

* * *

"okay na ako sa Baby kong to eh" Sehun said still tightening their hug. "oh naisip ko lang, so pwede pala tayo mag unli-love making" bulong ni Sehun then wiggled him brows. Umirap lang si Luhan pero balik sa ngiti because of the thought of doing it with Sehun all night somehow makes him happy.

"so pwede na ba mag start tonight?" tanong ni Sehun with matching kindat pa at paghimas sa pwet ni Luhan.

Pinalo ni Luhan kamay na nasa pwet niya para sawayin si Sehun. "we just did it last night"

"pero Babie iba yung deal ngayon, we just started it" pumungay ang mga mata ni Sehun. "diba?" he said then smell Luhan's neck that send lovely shivers to Luhan's body. Ang init kasi ng hininga ni Sehun.

"you smell nice, Babie ko" Sehun compliment while sniffing Luhan's neck up to the back of his ear. Sehun kissed it kaya napa urong si Luhan dahil nakiliti siya, he love that part being kissed by Sehun pero nakikiliti talaga siya.

"you love that part right?" Sehun said with his husky voice, their eyes met once again but Sehun immediately grab Luhan's nape, di na siya makapagpigil dahil sa mga mata nitong nang aakit na parang humihingi ng halik kaya naman binigay niya agad ito, hinalikan niya ang mga mapupulang labi.

Gusto ni Luhan ang mga halik na madidiin katulad ng ginagawa ni Sehun ngayon pati na rin ang dila nito na humihingi ng pahintulot na pumasok sa bibig niya. Dalawang dila pa lang ang nagawa nito napabuka na agad ang bibig ni Luhan na agad naman na sinisip ni Sehun ang dila nito hinahayaang maghalo ang mga laway.

"Babie kumapit ka" mabilis na sabi ni Sehun na agad naman na ginawa ni Luhan bago bumalik sa halikan nilang dalawa, binuhat niya ito at agad na pumasok sa loob habang naghahalikan pa rin. Pagdating sa kama dahan dahan niya itong binaba at dun lang itinigil ang halikan nila.

"Luhan" Sehun called softly that makes their eyes met. "I love you" sabi ni Sehun with sincerity that makes Luhan smile and nod then said. "I love you too, Se-hmp" hindi na siya pinatapos ni Sehun dahil sa mga halik nito, binuka ni Sehun ang mga binti ni Luhan pwumesto sa gitna he rub both of their clothed thing together habang patuloy pa rin ang halikan.

Habang pabilis ng pabilis ang halik nila, pataas naman ng pataas ang init sa katawan nila. Tinigil ni Luhan ang halikan nila para mahubad niya ang lahat ng damit ni Sehun.

Sehun did the same pero mas gigil, halos punitin yung damit ni Luhan sa sobrang paghila ng pants niya pababa then si Luhan naman ang naghubad sa sarili blue na tshirt.

Wala na silang saplot kaya inumpisahan na ni Sehun ang paghahanda sa papasukan niya habang si Luhan nanonood lang kung paano sinubo ni Sehun ang sariling daliri, binabasa para mabilis niyang maipasok. Binuka na maigi ni Sehun ang legs ni Luhan he even check out Luhan's puckered hole that he just went in last night.

"pasok ko na Babie?" paalam ni Sehun. Luhan took a deep breathe bago tumango, kasi kahit anong preparation gawin ni Sehun masakit pa rin naman talaga.

Sehun lend his other hand Luhan took it then they entertwined their fingers and he held it tighter as the tip of Sehun's middle finger started crawling in.

"still tight" he said na may ngisi, ngumiti lang si Luhan habang pinakikiramdaman ang dalawa na ngayon na daliring pumapasok sa kanya.

Sehun carefully pushed in two of his fingers, it was warm in side and tight. Masyadong mahaba ang mga daliri ni Sehun kaya naman nakapa nito ang prostate ni Luhan na nagpaarko sa maliit.

Nasa dulo siya ng daliri ni Sehun kaya naman inarko niya mga daliri niya sa loob para bang kinikiliti si Luhan dahil sa sarap ng pakiramdam.

"is it good?" tanong ni Sehun habang nakatingin pa rin si Luhan sa ginagawa niya, napalunok ng laway si Luhan bago tumango at muling umungol nung bilisan na ni Sehun ang paglabas pasok sa butas niya, lagi natatamaan ang prostate kaya abot langit ang sarap ni Luhan.

Bumitaw sa kamay na hawak si Sehun pero bigyan ng handjob ang tayong tayo na ari sa harap niya.

"shi- Babie!" sigaw ni Luhan nung pinagsabay ni Sehun galaw, precum oozing on Luhan's tip kaya mas binilisan ni Sehun ang paggalaw hanggang sa labasan si Luhan at pumutok at tumulo sa kamay ni Sehun.

"haah haaah" ungol ni Luhan hingal na hingal dahil sa mga ginawa ni Sehun na kumuha ng tissue para punas ang likido sa tyan ni Luhan. Kinuha ni Sehun yung natira nilang lube at condom kagabi sa drawer tapos bumalik sa pwesto, kinuha ni Luhan yung mga kinuha ni Sehun tapos nilagay niya lang ulit da side table.

"let's not use any of that" nabibigla pa rin talaga si Sehun kay Luhan kapag ganito ang mga tingin at boses niya. Nang aakit talaga.

"okay" sagot ni Sehun sabay luhod sa pagitan ng leg ni Luhan na nakabuka, visible pa rin yun pulang marka na iniwan ni Sehun kagabi sa hita niya habang tinataas baba ang sariling pagkalalaki na tayong tayo na dahil sa mga ungol at mga titig ni Luhan ngayon.

Pumatong si Sehun kay Luhan para halikan siya ng mabilis.

"Luhan, I'm so happy right now" Sehun informed na nagpangiti kay Luhan.

"me too" Luhan pulled Sehun down for another heated kiss. Sehun took that chance naipasok ang kanya sa basa basa pang butas ni Luhan, napatigil sa halik si Luhan para indahin ang sakit ng pagpasok ni Sehun. 

"Babie wait, dahan dahan please" sinunod naman yun ni Sehun, dahan dahan niyang pinasok ang dulo. Sehun is checking kung nasasaktan ba si Luhan gamit ang pagtingin sa mukha nito.

Kalahati na ang napasok ni Sehun pero okay pa din si Luhan.

"I'll do one push Babie okay?" tanong ni Sehun habang nakatingin kay Luhan na mapupungay na ang mga mata, medyo open ang bibig dahil sa hindi mapaliwanag na pakiramdam.

"okay babie" pagkasabi nun ni Luhan pinasok na agad ni Sehun lahat na nagpasigaw dito.

Hingal na hingal sila parehas dahil sa sensasyon na nararamdaman nila, feeling ni Luhan punong puno siya dahil sa laki ni Sehun never siyang masasayan dito.

Nung makaadjust na si Luhan nagumpisa ng bumayo si Sehun, labas pasok ng paulit ulit.

"Babie look..at...me..ah" Sehun said between his moans, tumingin lang si Luhan sa kanya. Napapanganga lang dahil sa sarap ng bawat bayo ni Sehun, ni relax lang ni Luhan ang butas niya kaya mas nakapasok si Sehun.

"ah yes! Luhan! ah!" ungol ni Sehun habang inenjoy ang lumabot na butas ni Luhan, mas nangigil siya dahil sa lambot ng paligid ng pagkalalaki niya gustong isagad ni Sehun pero napansin niya na hindi umuungol si Luhan, tinititigan lang niya ang bawat galaw ni Sehun sabay pipikit.

Tumigil sa pagbayo si Sehun pero nakapasok pa rin sa loob, napadilat si Luhan at tumingin ulit kay Sehun.

"bakit...bakit ka tumigil?" tanong ni Luhan, medyo naiinis din kasi sarap na sarap siya tapos biglang titigil si Sehun.

"you're not moaning" puna ni Sehun."is it not good"

Umiling si Luhan while breathing heavily.

"I'm relaxing haah myself para mas makapasok ka ng mabuti" tumango naman si Sehun.

"tell if it's enough already okay?" tumango lang si Luhan tsaka nag umpisang bumayo ulit si sehun.

"It's good, it's really good hmm" ungol ni Luhan, napapikit nalang dahil sa sarap ng bawat bayo ni Sehun, bawat hampas tumatama sa prostate na nahawakan lang ni Sehun kanina.

"Babie I'm coming I'll pull out-" Sehun warned, napadilat si Luhan at agad na pinigilan tumayo si Sehun.

"wag...sa loob..okay lang" sabi niya sa bawat hingal na hininga.

Walang nagawa si Sehun dahil lalabasan na talaga siya, hinalikan nalang niya ulit si Luhan na humalik din pabalik sa kanya.

Sehun did a finally pushed inside, natigil sila sa paghalik, nagkatinginan, hinihingal parehas at parehong pinakikiramdaman ang likido ni Sehun na pumasok na kay Luhan.

They are both thinking one thing, **_sana may mabuo._**

_**\- end back to twitter -** _


End file.
